Sleep
by princessantonia
Summary: Jackson cannot sleep without his partner


Sleep

Jackson can't sleep without his partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anyone affiliated with it.

For BMShipper: I love Sloan/Avery too

Jackson couldn't sleep. After a 14 hour surgery he was exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep.

"This is ridiculous," he scolded himself. Just because his lover wasn't next to him it shouldn't affect him being able to sleep. No it was more than that. They hadn't operated together for almost a month. He'd been working with Robbins mostly and had a few cases with Sheperd. It had been some pretty awesome surgery but he missed plastics. But more than that he missed Mark. He missed working with him, talking to him, eating with him, making love with him. Very few people knew how deep the "plastic posse's" relationship went. Callie and Derek knew of course, as did their wives. Callie hadn't been all that surprised, she'd began to suspect even before the two of them did. Derek had been a little more surprised being all too familiar with Mark's reputation as a ladies' man. But once he'd seen how happy the young resident made his oldest friend he came to accept it. Meredith had been an amazing pillar of support. Normally April was his person when he was going through something he didn't know quite how to handle but he wasn't ready to trust her with this. He couldn't trust her not to tell his mother or blab it to Alex or worse, Lexie. Even though Lexie was Meredith's sister he knew he could trust her not to tell her that her two ex-boyfriends were now lovers. He knew Lexie would not handle it well and he just couldn't deal with her drama. He was happy. He was with the person he loved. It still amazed him. He didn't know when it had started. Maybe that night at Sheperd's deck when he'd shown up, Sofia in tow, and told Derek that he couldn't have Jackson. Or when Mark had stood up for him to his mother. Choosing Mark over Lexie had been an easy choice. Then came Valentine's Day. He'd heard through the grapevine that Julia had ditched Mark for a surgery and he'd be babysitting Sofia. He'd felt like a moron arriving at his doorstep with steaks and wine and saying he was gonna cook him dinner, but he felt he'd countered it well when he'd asked him to help him study for his boards. They'd been having a good time until Lexie had shown up with Zola. He had seen it in Lexie's face why she had come and for the most terrifying moment he was afraid that Mark would go for it. The whole dinner had been pretty tense. Jackson had been relieved when Zola had started to get fussy forcing Lexie to take her home. He'd been prepared to leave to but Mark had asked him to stay. Once Sophia was asleep Mark had drilled him hard on everything he thought he might need to know for the boards. He remembered his shoulders getting tense, his neck sore. He remembered Mark's hand's on him, how he'd nearly jumped out of his skin. He remembered Mark's voice telling him to relax, his lips so close to his ear, those strong hands easing the knots out of his shoulders. He'd been almost asleep when he'd felt Mark's lip against his neck. He thought he must have fallen asleep and was dreaming. But when he'd turned his head and felt Mark's lips close over his own he'd known it wasn't a dream. Mark was kissing him and it felt just perfect. He remembered Mark pulling back, his eyes full of doubt and a little fear. Jackson had only smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. That kiss had turned into a full out make out session. They had come to a silent agreement and taken it to the bedroom. Having never been interested in another guy both were a little lost as to what to do. They had started laughing and kissing like crazy. They had both agreed to just do what felt natural. Afterward they had lain in each other's arms, sweaty and out of breath. Jackson couldn't remember a night when he'd been so satisfied or slept so well. When they'd woken up the next morning Jackson had been so scared that Mark would say it was just a one-time thing, or that he wanted to forget it ever happened. But that hadn't happened. One look in his eyes and Jackson knew that Mark had wanted it as much as he had. They'd agreed to take things one day at a time and just see how it went. They had moved in together two weeks ago and Jackson loved it. He loved waking up with Mark every morning and seeing him just before bed. He loved hanging out with Callie and Arizona. He adored Sofia and loved being her second daddy. In just a couple days he'd take the boards and he'd be an attending. He was ready. He felt ready. He knew Mark had confidence in him. He sighed and glanced at the clock. He needed to sleep. He had to be back at the hospital in a few hours. He sat up as he heard the front door open. He heard the familiar click of Mark's keys being set down on the coffee table. He lay back on the pillows as the door to the bedroom opened and light spilled into the room. Jackson felt warm as he took in the sight of his lover.

"What are you doing awake?" Mark asked as he took off his jacket.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Jackson said blushing. Mark smiled and got undressed. Clad only in boxers he slid into bed. Jackson curled up against his side and laid his head against Mark's chest.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," Mark whispered kissing Jackson's temple. "I've got ya."

"I love you," Jackson said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you Jackson," was the last thing Jackson heard before drifting to sleep.


End file.
